Domed structures provide certain advantages over other more traditionally shaped structures. Geodesic domes are one kind of domed structures. A geodesic dome is a portion of a geodesic sphere with a structural frame composed of a network of triangles wherein the vertices of the triangles are at points on the sphere and the sides of the triangles are along cords between the points. Geodesic domes may be simplified so that the vertices lie approximately on the sphere. The triangles create a self-bracing framework that gives structural strength while using a minimum of material. The design allows enclosure of large interior space, free from columns or other supports.
Geodesic sphere structures may comprise hubs and struts, wherein the struts are straight members that radiate from the hubs, and the hubs connect the struts together in a network of triangles. A single geodesic structure may comprise many different triangle patterns and varying triangle sizes. For example a three-frequency geodesic dome requires struts of three different lengths, 5-way hubs (connecting five struts) and 6-way hubs (connecting six struts). Unless otherwise indicated, the description herein will be based on a three-phase geodesic structure.
Five triangles share a vertex at a 5-way hub, and the triangle sides opposite the hub form a pentagon. Likewise, six triangles share a vertex at a 6-way hub, and the triangle sides opposite the hub form a hexagon. A three-phase geodesic sphere comprises a pattern of adjacent pentagons and hexagons having coincidental sides.
Struts are typically tubular construction and hubs are configured to receive the tubes, which results in a structure that has undesirable limitations with respect to supporting other components, such as exterior paneling, interior paneling, studs, insulation and utilities such as plumbing, wiring and HVAC.
Geodesic structures may also comprise wooden beams that have compound angles at their ends so that the ends of five or six beams mate together to form a snug hub joint, without a separate hub component. Such a joint is typically reinforced with additional construction materials such as metal straps and screws. This type of structure requires three different beam lengths with complex beam shapes. It also requires precision machining of complex, compound angles. Due to the various combinations of beam lengths and end shapes for different joints, construction can be very difficult and time consuming, requiring much care to provide the correct inventory of beams for a project, to select the right beams for each joint, to align the beams, and to assemble them into a joint.
There is a need for a beam connector that combines the benefits of a separate hub in a geodesic beam structure and simplifies the construction process, while providing a strong and easy to assemble joint.
The present invention is directed to an improved beam connector for connecting beams to form a geodesic structure. It provides a stronger joint and reduces material needs, manpower needs, and construction time. Due in part to the strength of the beam connector of the present invention, some of the beams in the geodesic pattern may be omitted from the structure. The remaining beams in the structure are disposed along the edges of adjacent hexagons and pentagons. Each beam connection comprises three beams instead of five or six. Therefore, the present invention provides even more material savings and even fewer beam joints to construct.